


The Troublesome Name

by weallfalldowneventually



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cisco is a small, Cisco is the shortest man on campus, Finals are difficult, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually
Summary: What kind of name is Bartholomew anyways?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!

_So_ , if he crams for the next two nights, he has a good 95% chance of getting an A on his Calculus final. But where does that leave him with his microbiology-

"One large coffee, please," Cisco is brought back to reality, head snapping upwards at the sound, "the strongest you have, and lots of sugar. I usually hate my coffee too sweet, but honestly I need all the energy I can get right now."

See, Cisco prides himself on being _smooth_ , and that is exactly why he stands there for a just few minutes, mouth slightly agape as he stares, quite openly, at the lovely specimen before him.

So smooth.

His eyes are met firstly with pale skin, which he quickly notices, is splattered with the most magnificent moles. Honestly, this man's skin is one of the most brilliant galaxies and those moles are just the stars luckily enough to live within.

Next he notices his nose, and it's _conflicting_. He can't decide if he thinks the guys nose is extremely attractive or if it's down right adorable. Perhaps it's both.

His bone structure looks sharp enough to cut about anything it's put up against.

And let's be real, he's totally down for those sinful cheekbones and sharp jawline to cut his life into tiny little pieces.

Thin, pink lips quickly capture his attention, they look slightly chapped, and how he wouldn't mind helping him with that problem of his. Honestly, he's such a sweet guy, he's willing to help this poor man out. A little bit of kissing does the lips good. You know, the moisture from swapping saliva and all that science stuff.

Oh boy, for an engineering major he really is struggling with the basics right now.

Those pretty lips starting moving and, oh right, Cisco is socially obligated to be a decent human being, which currently means, doing his job. Mind you, Cisco certainly does not stutter. Though his heart might have when his own dark brown eyes meet the prettiest green eyes he has ever had the luxury of witnessing.

Green? Hazel? _Angelic_? Who's to say.

"I need a number-name. Name! I need a name" that was so smooth. It was almost as smooth as _hitting ten parked cars_.

Pretty boy, dubbed by Cisco, furrows his brows in confusion, and by God, that shouldn't be one of the best things Cisco has ever seen. "Name?"

"Yes, so I can call you when your coffee is done." He raises a brow, "It also helps us keep the orders ga-straight," he sputters out the ending. Two slip ups in one interaction, everybody give it up for Cisco. Is he gonna go for three? He wants to just walk out, or maybe, real casually get struck down by lighting.

Honestly, if this part time job wasn't getting him through college, and you know, sorta supporting him, he would have just left. He can't deal with this right now.

Finals and attractive boys, cue Cisco's mental break down.

Pretty boy pulls out a ten, presumably to cover his coffee which conviently adds up to four-fifty exactly. "Bartholomew, and keep the change I'll be over by that table, cramming for my physics class. It's my favorite but when you do none of the homework and rely solely on exams to get a passing grade you really gotta study," he gives a soul crushing smile, pearly white teeth nearly blinding Cisco. "I'll be listening to music quietly but could you possibly," he squints, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "yell or something? To get my attention."

All Cisco can do is nod dumbly, pretty boy is smart, attractive and apparently a very big tipper, he doesn't know how much more his poor heart can take.

He also appears to have one of the weirdest names Cisco has ever come across. What was it again? Barth-?

What was it? _Fuck_.

Pretty boy is too far away to ask now, so he takes a deep breath and picks up the black sharpie and the biggest to go cup he has and carefully writes three precarious letters.

' _ **BAE**_ '

In all caps is on the side of the cup as it slides out of his grasps and into his co-workers hands. He bites his plush lips, nerves causing his hands to fiddle with his purple apron. Luckily for him today had been a rather slow day, so he has quite the while to silently freak out about all of his _wonderful_  life decisions leading him up until this one very pressing moment.

Scratch that, he doesn't, in fact, have a while. Pretty boys coffee is done already, his co-worker raises a brow, judging him silently as she holds out the alreeady, freshly made coffee. "Are you gonna take it or-"

Cisco glares at her and grabs the drink. All she does is snicker.

The nerve.

Speaking of nerves, he really needs to work some up soon, before this poor coffee turns cold.

He clears his throat, puffs out his chest, quickly deflates and has a mini freak out before he pulls himself back together.

He is Francisco 'Cisco' Ramon, _smoothest_ guy on planet Earth. He's got this.

"The strongest caffeinated coffee with all the sugar we have for BAE" Pretty boy looks up, surprise clearly written all over his, well, pretty face.

Cisco most definitely does not have this. Oh boy, what was he thinking, he might not even swing that way. Oh God he may very well _swing at his face_ though, and he seems like he has quite the impressive pair of biceps, and wow Cisco, this is really not the time, he frantically thinks, palms sweating.

"Typically," Cisco startles, to busy internally panicking to notice the boy is now standing directly in front of him. The counter being the only thing separating the two. "I, at the very least, go on a few dates before I let anyone call me that," and Cisco swears he damn well nearly faints at the smirk being directed at him. His heart goes into over time, trying to pump most of his blood into his very rapidly flushing cheeks.

Despite his current predicament, Cisco, is never one to back down, he smiles and bites his bottom lip before releasing it, knowing very well how delectable that move makes him look.

He sees the way those green eyes flicker down to his lips, catches the way that pink tongue darts out to lick dry lips.

Hook, line, and _sinker_.

"Honestly, with a name like yours, I had to go and make something up, I'm pretty good at nicknames typically, but in this case, it was between pretty boy and bae. I decided that the later worked better. Considering it kinda sounded like the beginning of your oddly long and slightly confusing name. Which, that says a lot, especially coming from me, an engineering major."

This causes the boy to tip his head back in a bout of unadulterated laughter, exposing a long, lean neck. Cisco grins in return, he feels his own laughter bubbling up.

"Pretty boy? _For real_?" The boy asks, trying to catch his breath after the short laughing fit.

"Hey, you are both pretty and a boy, it makes sense!" Check responds smile never leaving his lips.

"Well how about this, I'll give you my number, we'll continue this conversation over dinner and perhaps I'll even teach you how to say my whole name. But for now you can just call me Barry, or bae, whichever you prefer," he finishes with a playful wink.

Cisco smiles so hard his cheeks hurt, "That sounds like a pretty good plan. But we might have to go on a few dates before I get your full name right."

"That's alright with me, maybe after all those dates I can prove to you just how wrong you were to call me a pretty boy. I might be pretty but I'm certainly no boy." Barry flushes but keeps his stupidly attractive smirk on his face.

Cisco turns a deeper shade of red, but smiles nonetheless, huffing a laugh under his breath, "That, my good sir, was not smooth at all."

Barry gives the slightest pout, grabbing a napkin from the pile neatly stacked on the counter top and pulls out a pen from his back pocket. He quickly scribbles down something that Cisco cannot, for the life of him, read at his angle. Barry quicky finishes and looks back up at Cisco, raised eyebrow and smirk back in place, "whatever you say, bae, I'm the smoothest of the smooth," before he pushes the napkin towards Cisco and with one final wink pushes off the counter and walks back to his table. A cooled cup of coffee in hand. Cisco nearly has the nerve to yell after him and thoroughly chastise him for using his 'smoothest of the smooth' line but is quickly distracted by the napkin sitting in front of him. He can feel one of the stupidest smiles tugging at the corner of his lips at what he reads.

Bartholomew 'Barry' or aka 'Bae'  
323-555-5675

 

 


End file.
